Mine
by Memolade
Summary: An inspiring writer turned to a manager. Kasamatsu/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**suddenly inspired to write kasamatsu fic after reading the novel (replace II) all kasamatsu fellow lover should read it! senpai is sooo cute, so he's not just shy to girls, but also to the point of being scared. HAHAHA!**

**note: this is not yaoi. but my OC is a closet FUJOSHI.**

* * *

It was just a simple task.

She just had to buy herself a new pair of socks because the pair she was using finally bid its farewell.  
It was already worn off that the threads were like peeking their way out.

So, Kazanari Yuri made her way at the nearest convenient store.

She was a freshman and didn't belong to any club. In other words, she was one of them, the "Go-Home-Club".  
Although she had one thing that she really liked, unfortunately, there was no club for it.

However, you might consider one club as the closest to that such as the literature club or even the reading club.

Yes, she liked to read. And yes, it would be fun to join a reading or literature club if you were a fan of reading but for her, it just seemed hard.

How could she join a club if almost all members only read classic literature, novels, or etc that was for sure related to studying or learning?

It was not in a form of book.  
There were pages but instead of physically turning them one by one, all she had to do was to click the "next" button.  
Honestly, it was so convenient and addicting.

Yes, she liked to read but the content of hers' was just way way miles different from theirs'.

Even the characters and the plot.

How could she possibly show that she preferred to read story that had two men as the main characters while falling in love to each other.  
How? Well, sometimes only internet people would accept it. And how could she ever explain them that even though she read those stories, she was still a straight girl? The answer to all of this was - she didn't know.

That was why she decided to keep it for herself and just enjoy what she likes.  
Joining a club didn't matter.  
No friends in real life? That was also fine.  
Just give her a stable internet connection and she'd be already thankful for that since there was a site meant for person like her.  
She was accepted on that and she could talk about anything to anyone there.  
Unlike the people outside or the people at school who won't understand her for liking it.

And that was how she became included on the "Go-Home-Club". After all, she had her best buddy with her at home, her electronic object called laptop. Despite the irritating lights that her monitor was giving to her eyes for staring on it for more than 5 hours a day, she could still say that it was worth it. Because it was able to give her that kind of "feeling" that other genres cannot. Explaining what kind of feeling would be difficult; she really couldn't tell it to herself by words. She just felt it, it was satisfying.

And she knew that once you entered this world, then there would be no turning back.

If there's, then, it would be really hard.

* * *

Going back to her situation, when she reached the nearest store, all she had in mind was to buy that pair of socks. Pretty easy, it was just something that should end quick.

Little did she know before she enter the store was that after that, she would then be welcomed to a whole new situation.  
Of course that would be soon.

For the time being, she had to get her socks and go on.

She set her eyes on a certain black socks, but before she could get it from its place, someone already took it.

It was no biggie, there was a lot of spares beside it. She could have just get another one, right?  
But that simple moment made her took a slight glimpse to the person whoever got it. (Just to see who prefers the same brand of socks like her.)

She had to tilt her head a little because her long bangs was hindering her eyesight.  
And it should be just a glimpse but became stare just because the two person was rather worthy of being stared upon.

Two person wearing the jersey of her school's basketball club. So she concluded that they were actually her schoolmates, no idea if they were senpai or what, well it was not like she was planning on greeting them.

Just that really, they held the looks that would make any girl pause, especially a girl like her.

One man with a blonde-hair, and not just that, he was a one handsome male. Tall and seemed cheerful judging how he interact with the person beside him who was, (on the other hand) shorter, seemed irritable because of those frowns present on his face. However, she could tell it, without those, he would be as good-looking as that blonde-guy. Anyways, his hair was black and shorter than the other one.

_Both handsome and they are together? What a perfect package._

She ended up staring at the two who seemed not aware of her glued-eyes.

She snapped few seconds later, and that was when she immediately grabbed what she came here for and went to the counter.

At the counter, they were beside her, on her left paying at the counter 1, while she was on the counter 2.

Her eyes secretly gazing while pretending on not looking.  
Her bangs really did a good job on hiding her eyes that seemed studying their acts. She would have had to thank her laziness for not going on a salon to trim them when she got home.

Somehow, a question crossed her mind.  
_Is it really natural for two boys in real life to hang out together?_

Well because she could only see this kind of situation (mostly) on the stories she was reading.

Few seconds of staring, she suddenly sighed.  
_What am I doing?I came here to get socks so why am I acting as if I'm some kind of a spy or something?_

As if finally realizing that she was just kind of wasting her time for staring at these two unknown-beautiful men, when she could be home by now reading some new updated stories, she took her money and paid it.

She was about to turn and walk away when a loud clamor suddenly heard.  
She blinked_, what is that?_ Just to see a group of girls waving, squealing and was like cheering for someone near her.

When she tried to look where they were looking, her eyes traveled to her unknown schoolmates, again.  
_They sure stole my eyes a lot of times already. What now? Are they popular or something?_

She blinked trying her best to digest their faces, but no luck; she really didn't recognize the two.

The blonde, though, was paying their waves as well as smiling back to them. Until the black-haired man elbowed him on his stomach, "They are noisy Kise. Make them stop!" he murmured in full annoyance that made his frown deeper.

Her eyes, upon seeing the scenery blinked in awe. Her mouth suddenly went in a small "o" shape. _Heh..._

"Ahehe, Sorry senpai. It's not like I could just sway them away.~" the blonde tried to explain but it only added to the other one's irritation.

In the end, she ended up looking, again. Fortunately, she was standing a little close to them that she was able to hear their conversation.

Somehow, it felt like the shorter guy hated the crowds caused by this blonde. Of course the blonde was what those girls were aiming for, their eyes said it all.

_What, Is he jealous for this attention?_ She grinned to her mind while staring at the black-haired person.

"Hm!" the shorter one hummed and went all the way to the exit.

_I know, he's probably jealous!_

"Eh?! Wait for me Senpai!" the blonde cried and followed him.

_Oh, seems like there'll be a war._ She laughed soundlessly before shrugging a little.

* * *

**At home.**

_Yuri-not13 has signed in_

0091girlonfire: Welcome back!

Yuri-not13: I spotted two beautiful creatures today! .

0091girlonfire: and then?

Yuri-not13: not "and then", AND THEN! I don't know but they are together.

0091girlonfire: they are together? Maybe they are just friends or something?

Yuri-not13: I don't think so. Look, actually the other guy was annoyed when girls started fangirling over the other one.

0091girlonfire: why did the girls do that? is he a celebrity?

Yuri-not13: I don't know, maybe? But his face isn't familiar, for me.

0091girlonfire: well, that is all to it? maybe he just doesn't like crowded areas. Haha but I understand where you're getting at. Too bad, they didn't hold hands, or do they?

Yuri-not13: hahaha, I wasn't able to check on that? maybe next time if I saw them again.

0091girl on fire: okay, then hey, off topic, Masaru8891 just published a new story.

Yuri-not13: ASDFGHJKL where's the linkkk? *.*

And her night went on.


	2. Chapter 2

**look who's back! hello guys. im still alive hehehe**

**review pls thankss in advance. **

/wrote this on my phone/english is not my first language/ sorry in advance *bows*

im sorry i dont think yuri will meet the other characs T ^ T this story will take place mainly around kaijou boys

* * *

She only wanted to check those two. Watching was not her intention but maybe it was fate that brought her here at the exact time when Kaijou basketball club was on their practice.

On her left, she saw the scoreboard,** team A vs team B**.

It was not a real match but they were playing as if they were on a tournament. It was rather admiring for her. She didn't know if it was for admiration of their skill or admiration for their motivation. They were running non-stop which made her in awe because she was far from that. She may have the motivation but no way she would do this extent, of them being like their life was on the line. It was just a basketball. It was just a practice match.

They all look exhausted yet they seemed not to care about it. That orange ball was like the most important thing for them.

Somehow, she had forgotten her reason for coming. She only wanted to see their faces again but right now, looking at her, she was like an avid basketball fan enjoying a certain practice match.

And then, suddenly her eyes finally spotted the two persons she came for.

They were wearing different color of shirt which she concluded that they probably belong to a different team.

When the ball came to the blonde's possession, the black-haired dude quickly went to stop him. He stretched both arms around the blonde's body to secure him and to stop him from scoring.

_S-So close!_  
She blinked and gulped.  
_...that closeness of their bodies to each other!_

The blonde planned to escape from his right by faking a move on his left. But, the frowning guy was able to predict it which made the blonde lose his possession of the ball.

A second had passed, the blonde stole it back leaving the other one surprised. The blonde gave him a sarcastic smile as he made eye contact while dribbling the ball on his side.

The captain could only grit his teeth as he tried putting more pressure on his defense.

"Senpai, please move!~" the blonde teased.

"Shut up and come!" he replied.

_Ohhh that could be a fine dialogue._

Surely, her imagination had gone somewhat different than what she was seeing.  
Yes, there were 10 players inside the court playing and chasing a ball. And yes, she was watching a basketball practice match. But, her mind seemed on a different state, traveling to something rather irrelevant.

_Yeah! Shut up and come to him!_ She nodded and clenched her fist.

The match went on until its climax, something Yori didn't really understand. She had no knowledge about basketball, the rules and etc. she only focused her eyes on their movements especially every time the black-haired person would come and fight at the blonde. Those intense eyes partnered by that cheerful looks, only one thing crossed her mind.

_They are perfectly match together!_

"Kyaaa! Kise-kun so cool!" soon, the gym was filled by girls' high-pitched voices. It was those cheers again, she thought.  
_It seems like that blonde is popular?_

On the other hand, she also noticed how those noises sent growls to the black-haired guy.

Regardless of that, the blonde still paid the girls a wave.

Seriously, who is he? A celebrity? A model or what? She may be updated in the internet but only on that site where she often read stories and the forum she always at. She had no idea about the current events and happenings around her. So, if he happened to be a celebrity, she would never know it.

Her pondering was cut off when she saw the black- haired guy suddenly and unexpectedly launched a swift kick at the blonde's back.

Her eyes widened in shock and if her mouth could reach the floor, then it would be there already because of how it made her mouth agape.  
_He k-kicked him? Y-Yes, he did kick…him. _

"Quit waving or I'll hit you." she knew he said more words after that but she couldn't hear anymore because of the group of girls beside her.

Anyway, that act was suspicious. She saw back then at the convenient store the same reactions. Why does he always get mad whenever girls approached that blonde? Forefinger was on her chin as she wondered.

_Hmmmm_.

"Tch! that Kasamatsu! Why is he always doing that to Kise-kun?!" one girl murmured.

Her brow raised upon hearing what the girl said._ Hmmm she said it. I wonder why. And oh... so his name is Kasamatsu?_

Even though it should not be her business to know the answer to that, she couldn't help but be curious about it.

Her pair of black eyes followed every movements of the two players, searching for a small hint as to why in the world that frowning guy was acting like that.

And as if a light bulb appeared on top of her head, a wild guess crossed on her mind. _Maybe, h-he's…jealous? Could it be?!_

For her it was a great idea and just a wonderful thing if ever.

_Are they…..a-are they on that…kind of relationship?!_  
She smiled to herself. _But this is reality, could they really be? _She was hesitant to her own idea but then again, what could be the reason other than that? They might be onto something...she convinced herself.

The practice match ended in favor of the blonde's team with just two points difference.  
_Not bad._ Yuri commented as if she was some kind of a basketball expert. The audience started leaving until she was the only one left.

She stayed because she was still watching and waiting for something to happen. A scenario that would prove _that_.  
_Are they really on that kind of relationship?_

Her eyes didn't leave the two especially that Kasamatsu person, skeptically looking as if she was scanning his every movement.

The rage surfacing him just a while ago was now filled with smile as he talk to that blonde guy. _They seem close to each other._

And like usual, she continued her investigation through her mind. _That closeness was suspicious._  
Those towels offering, those smiles present on their faces.

I_t has got to be that!_

She would want to support the idea with something much more intense but she failed when she saw the two heading on a certain door on the corner of the gym. If she would guess what it was, she would say that it was probably the locker room.

Her nails digging her palm, _What are they going to do there?! _She badly wanted to know and see more. If only she could enter there but no chance, she was an outsider after all. She was not their co-player.

* * *

Back at her room apartment, Yuri couldn't wait to share what happened on the forum. It was a forum on the site where she read stories; the members were just like her who shared the same liking so they will understand her feelings.

**_Yuri-not13:_**_ Ugh! I know there's something going on behind those kicks and frowns!__ (__Д__)_

**_0091girlonfire:_** might be, but wait….that is basketball you say? O.O

**_Yuri-not13:_** yes yes yes!

**_0091girlonfire_****:** bishies alert! Basketball players at my school are actually all hot!

**_Yuri-not13:_** *grins* then…...are they? you know...

**_0091girlonfire_****: **I don't know, There's no way I will know. Though, I wish I'm their manager so I can find if ever…oh well, anyways, are you still planning on writing your own story?

Actually, she had already forgotten it. The thing was, she did say something about writing her own. It all happened when that time when she finished reading a certain story and because of that too, she suddenly felt fired up and became inspired to write her own. However, there was one problem and it was the most important thing to consider before writing a story.  
A plot.  
She had none of that.

Suddenly, she remembered those two.

**_0091girlonfire_****:** *buzz* are you still there?

**_Yuri-not13:_** hmmmm, yes, about the story...actually, I'm not sure, I have no idea what kind of story should I write.

If she tried to think, the scene on the stories she had read would fill her mind instead. She couldn't think of her own and not like she could use those stories as inspiration. She was afraid she might only end up mimicking that work.

**_0091girlonfire_****: ** what are you saying?! It's already in front of you! Why not write about basketball and those players you're talking about.

_Eh?_

**_Yuri-not13:_** what do you mean? I know nothing about that sport.

**_0091girlonfire_****: ** I don't know either...Just play with your imagination and let the story flow. I'm looking forward to it. ヽ（ ＾＾）人（＾＾ ）ノ

For a moment, she wondered if that would be possible. She blinked and blinked. _Those two?_ Yes, they may be suspicious but could they really be like those characters she often read about? Could they be really in love with each other?

But thinking about it, they looked perfectly together and their personality was balance. One is short-tempered while the other one is cheerful.

Also, it was not like they really have to be a couple in reality. They will be her inspiration only.

She smiled.

**_Yuri-not13:_** I'll try… (ง •̀_•́) ง

**_0091girlonfire_****: ** Alright! Inform me when you posted the first chapter!

* * *

**The next day**

She was determined to write her own story. She had those two as her characters so she was fired up to examine them for the second time. She decided to come and watch their play again.

At the gym, it didn't look like a practice match like yesterday, instead, it was just a normal practice, like shooting, running and dribbling for eternity.  
Do they even know what 'tired' means and feels? She thought amaze again for their dedication.

She cocked her head when she didn't find the black-haired guy while the blonde was there doing some sit-ups. Regardless, she stayed and stood firmly beside the door.

Not just long ago, she felt pair of eyes directed on her.

On the corner of her eyes, she looked who was it that was giving that kind of an intense stare just to find a person with the same spiky haircut like that black-haired guy, although this person has brown in color.

He is also taller.  
She didn't know if it just those bushy eyebrows that made his stare fierce towards her or if he was really looking intently at her.

_Errr, what's wrong with this guy?_

_Was it forbidden for students to be here during this time?, _she thought.

He was getting near.

She gulped.

_Seriously, Why is he giving me that kind of looks?_  
It was strange the way he was frowning and at the same time his eyes seemed too aware of her. It was making her anxious, as if he was studying her too much it was making her uneasy.

Not being able to stand it anymore, she finally took the chance to speak first, "I-Im sorry! Is this not allowed?" she bowed, nervously jumping on her conclusion. _He must be mad because I'm watching their peaceful practice!_

The guy on her front pulled his head back and seemed like surprised with her sudden words.

He walked few more steps, just stopping midway as he gave her a studying looks, "I see..." giving some nod before he continued, "You're here to watch my match? But what we have now is just an ordinary practice!" he explained proudly.

It took a couple of seconds for her to digest his words.

Or rather, the only word she understood on his statement was the word "cheer".

"Eh?"

Dumbly, she shook her head. "I am...not?" she said quite unsure of what was going on between them.

"W-what!?" he asked. For some reason he felt rejected and shocked.

"Ah! I know! The manager's position? You must heard that coach is searching for a club manager?! Is that?!" he beamed all of a sudden.

She blinked, not getting what he said aside from the word "manager". Seriously, what's with his way of speaking? It was so fast, she couldn't understand them.

"C-Can you please um…" she scratched her cheek while cracking a laugh, "…speak slowly. I didn't get half of what you said, he-he"

He nodded with eagerness as he crossed his arm. "Yes, I'm sorry. So are you the manager?!"

She laughed awkwardly. Nothing changed with his way of speaking and what else, his voice is sure so loud. They were not in the mountains for him to shout like this.

She haven't yet said her answer but he already called the attention of others.

"Everyone we finally have a manager!" he shouted.

Yuri was caught off guard, surprised with him referring her as the manager.

"Wha-W-wait-…"

Only some turned to look, others ignored him and just continued on what they were doing.

Kobori who just finished lifting some weights stood up to eye Hayakawa who was the source of the noises while standing beside an unknown girl.

"Manager?" Kise mumbled while wiping sweats from his forehead.

"I think it was coach's idea." Kobori clarified.

Hmmm. Kise nodded though he was giving a second thought on whether their club really needs one.

Hayakawa asked Yuri (who, for some reason, went along with him as if her instinct was telling her to just go with the flow) to come with him to meet the other players.

* * *

Some minutes later, Kasamatsu finally came, "Oi, you guys, why are you slacking off?" with him was his file folder that contains today's menu. He didn't like what he saw the moment he entered the gym. Most of his teammates were gathered together in a circle.

But it seemed like he was not heard so he went to see what was going on. "What is this abo-"

"Senpai?! You're finally here!" Kasamatsu was greeted by the 'always energetic' Hayakawa. Fist held on his chest as he zoomed his face a little to their newly arrived captain.

Kasamatsu pulled his head back and used the file board on his hand to hinder his face from getting closer. Anyway, it didn't stop the loud player from speaking, "Senpai, we finally got our manager!" Hayakawa informed.

Kasamatsu frowned at first, he didn't know that they already hired one. As far as he knew, he would be the one to pick their manager. "Huh?"

"Senpai!" Kise noticed that their captain was already here. The blonde welcomed him with a smile.

"What is this idiot saying?" referring on what Hayakawa had said.

"Ah, well, about our manager. She's here." Kise said.

Kasamatsu raised a brow. He knew about this, their coach and him already talked about it but he was planning to look for one personally so where did this manager that they were saying came from and who recruited that person?

Kasamatsu sighed and just decided to pace forward to see who that person was.

His other teammates, as if only noticing him by now, gave way as they greeted him.

"Ossu!"

The first thing he saw was a waist long black hair.

He blinked in surprised.

"..."

Moriyama who was known as the 'ladies-man' was the one entertaining the girl.

"By the way he is our captain, Kasamatsu Yukio." Moriyama introduced her to their captain.

Yuri quickly turned on his back to finally face the black-haired person who would be the main character of her story. To be honest, she was really looking forward on meeting him and getting to know more of his personality which she find really interesting especially if it was partnered with Kise's bright attitude.

How interesting it was to find out that he was also the captain.

Her eyes sparkled when her eyes finally came close to him although it was not obvious because of her long bangs. With a smile, she bowed, "Nice to meet you! Ahm, Kasamatsu….senpai? I'm... I'm Kazanari Yuri!" she said with a mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement.

Just to clear things up, she didn't plan this. Being their manager was far from what she had on her head. She thought she could just watch their play or practice every day and that would help her on gathering ideas. But, this scenario, it was as if given to her by her fate.

Being their manager would be equivalent to spending most of her time with them. It would be easier to be closer with Kasamatsu and Kise. So when she was asked if she really came here to be their manager (by other players of course, since she couldn't understand that this was what Hayakawa was trying to say to her), she immediately said yes without hesitation.

Kasamatsu didn't speak.  
His gaze was unfocused.  
He wasn't facing her either. Since the beginning when YUri was about to turn to face him, his body went on the opposite on its own, just like a natural reflexes.

"Are? Senpai?" Kise blinked. Why did his captain's body became stiff all of sudden and why did he suddenly stand behind him.

"A-Ah…W-Well, does she…um…already…have p-presented her…f-form to coach?"

"F-form..?" wait, what is 'form'? She blinked innocently.

"Kasamatsu, why are you stuttering?" Moriyama asked.

Their captain was frozen on his position.

It was not like he could answer that. Not like he could tell them that he was actually not used on dealing or talking on a girl.

"U-Uh, K-kise!" He grabbed Kise's arm and dragged him a little further from them.

"Listen Kise, tell that girl that she have to present her request form to coach to be officially accepted as our manager."

Kise nodded slowly, half of his head wanting to ask what was going on and why not just tell it himself. The blonde however chose not to say anything and just follow what the captain said. After all, he might have something important that must be done.

After that, Kasamatsu left and disappeared.

"Yes! I will surely do it and be back here tomorrow!" Yuri said with eagerness.

_Hmm, somehow she could match Hayakawa-senpai's enthusiasm._ Kise thought before smiling a little to her. "Okay, see you tomorrow then.~"

When Yuri left, the team went back on practicing.

* * *

After their practice, while at the locker room, Kise suddenly asked "I wonder why Senpai seems anxious a while ago, did something happen?" This was beyond curiosity, he felt that maybe there was something wrong to his captain.

"Never mind that Kise, anyways, what can you say about her?" Moriyama asked, his back facing Kise.

"She's good! I think she can be a good help to us here!" Hayakawa was the one who answaoered.

Moriyama flipped his bangs sideways as he revolved to face the players. "I couldn't tell if she's cute or not because of that bangs,but still, a girl is a girl." adding some nod of agreement in the end.  
Kise raised a brow before sighing. Their answer was so irrelevant on his question.


	3. Chapter 3

i need to get back on writing.../ *w*)~~

* * *

Kaijou High Basketball club is overly committed on their practice.  
Every free hour is spent at their school gym with nothing on mind but basketball. And every after practice, everyone would look like a disaster searching for their breaths.

Somehow, their coach has been thinking of getting someone to help or support the team.  
If only there's a student who would do that task, like assisting the team every practice which happens every day.  
Also, Coach Takeuchi noticed how Kasamatsu seems to be having a hard time being a student, a captain, a player and the support of the club all at the same time.

As the captain, it is only natural to act as the person in charge of their club's activity such as preparing reports on what they have achieved during the past months. He is also the one who fixes the schedules of their practice, gathers information about their future opponents and etc.

It is like a task that a manager of a club does.

Thinking about that, the coach realized just how reliable Kasamatsu Yukio is.  
Never once he complained about his duties. He could still manage to join the dreadful practice of their team.

Now, if only they have a club manager, then Kasamatsu can put his focus on just increasing his techniques and skills.

He let out a worried sigh as he stared at the players who just finished playing. The thought crossed on his mind again wondering if someone would help or assist the players when they are as tired as this.

So, Genta Takeuchi decided to find who'll do this.

He told this matter to Kasamatsu and asked him to find someone who would be willing.

But Kasamatsu didn't expect that it would be as early as this and to think that he haven't even searched for one yet.

That person, their "Club Manager" just came all of a sudden.

To be honest, he was actually planning to pick anyone except a girl. Yet, she was already there, and his teammates already accepted her so he had no choice but to agree.

* * *

"Kazanari Yuri" the Kaijou High Basketball coach skeptically looked at her while reading her request form.

"Are you a fan of basketball?" he asked since he thinks that it should be one of the manager's characteristics.

She nodded happily. "Yes!" She wanted to be accepted immediately so she could go to the gym, reason why even though she had zero knowledge about the said sport, she lied and said Yes just to convince the coach.

But Coach Takeuchi reviewed her form.  
On her hobbies section, he could see the word "reading".  
It was the only word written. The same goes on her interest and likes section.

"Are you sure? This paper doesn't say so."

"Of course I am! I'll help the club with all my best sensei!" she assured.

Though in doubt at first, coach was impressed with what she said. It was just what he wanted.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright then Kazanari-san, I accept your application. So be sure to ask Kasamatsu about your duties. He is the captain so he'll be the one to guide you."

_A fist! Accepted at last!_  
She bowed. "Thank you!"

Upon arriving at the gym, she quickly looked for Kasamatsu but she noticed that was busy every time she would try to approach him.  
She would walk two steps yet he was like already running or doing some shootings.

She tried waiting until everyone started fixing their self to go home.

It made her wonder, just how busy a basketball captain can get?  
Even after practice, he was still not available.  
With no other choice, Yuri approached the one she thought was the easiest to talk with which happened to be Kise Ryouta.  
He is after all the bright and cheerful one, as what she had on her mind.

"Kise-kun, can I ask you something?"

The blonde turned, "Yes? Oh? Kazanari-san, right?" he smiled.

"Yes, Ahm, Can I ask what am I suppose to do here? I think Kasamatsu-senpai has a lot of things to do so..." she blinked.

Kise slightly raised a brow. _How come she applied on this yet she doesn't seem to know what a manager do?_

"Well? Um" Kise tried to search for the words to say but really what does a manager do?  
As a player, he knew what he have to do. That is to practice to be stronger and lead the team to victory but a basketball manager?

"Maybe something like an assistant? You've got to act as the helper or support. Something like that...?" he cracked a smile in the end, not sure if what he said was reliable.

She nodded slowly. "I'll take note of that." she bowed and thanked him.

* * *

When she got home, she tried searching on the internet.

_**What does a manager in a basketball club does?**_

**Duties of a basketball club manager includes:**

_handling/ordering equipment and gear, filming practice and games, rebounding and helping with drills in practice, scout team for practice, handling water/towels on bench during practice and/or games, video editing, recruiting mail-out programs, working summer camps._

As she read, she wrote everything on her notebook, satisfied and was happy to realized that they don't require too much energy.

Suddenly, she received a message notification from her internet buddy.

_**0091girlonfire: *buzz!* **hey! What's up?_

Last time, Yuri told her that she was accepted at the club and that she was their manager.

_**Yuri-not13: **I'm just searching what a manager does. I haven't written a story yet. In fact, I'm still gathering ideas._

_**0091girlonfire: **oh I see, then inform me asap. I've been dying to read some lately._

She smiled on how much support the girl behind this was giving to her.

Yuri, determined to gather ideas so she can finally start the first chapter.

* * *

The next day, she went earlier at the gym to fulfill her duties.

First is to check their gym equipments.

When she finished, she decided to have a tour around so she can be familiar around the area because this was the first time she'd be staying somewhere longer aside from her classroom and her room apartment.

"Kazanari-san, you're early? What's the matter?" Moriyama asked, who for some reason emitting a sweet citrus scent from his body.  
It was too fragrant to the point that it was sending a not-so-good sensation on her nose.

Yuri bowed and greeted "Welcome Senpai. Nothing, I'm just doing my task" she smiled.

"Ah, is that so." _a girl manager is the best_. He wanted to add it but chose to just leave it as that for a while since he still couldn't tell if it was safe to say that this girl was cute or what.

Soon, other members came and went on their practice session. She sat on a bench while watching them.

As usual her eyes didn't leave the captain and the blonde. This time they were on the same team so no interesting encounter happened much.

"Ah" she tapped her fist on her palm as if suddenly getting an idea.

_Wait, who'll be the **'top'**?_

She narrowed her eyes and once again waited for some sparkling interaction.

Kise made a dunk and just after that the same noises occurred, as always.

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

Kise broadly smiled and waved on the girls beside the door.  
Not just a second had passed when Kasamatsu suddenly landed a kick on Kise's back.

_Again? _

"What are you doing?! Stop waving or I'll hit you! The match isn't yet over!"

_Ah, he kicked him again. hmmmm._

"But you already kicked me Senpai~!" Kise cried out.

"Don't lose your focus!" Kasamatsu countered with a frown that is always present on his face.

She was pondering on it deeply.

"I'm sorry Senpai~." Kise pouted before running quickly.

_Hmmm._

She lost the count of how many times she hummed with her deep thoughts.

She put out her notepad and wrote everything down to comprehend the situation.

_Kise-kun always attract those girls "kyaaa" - this leads to Senpai kicking him - senpai's kick seems fine to Kise-kun because..._  
_well, he's not getting mad about it - senpai is kicking him because..._

_Because..._

She blinked.

_because he's jealous!_  
_Kasamatsu-senpai is jealous of the attention that Kise is giving to those girls!_

_Ahh!_  
Her eyes rapidly blinking in amusement.

"Then, Senpai would definitely be a cute 'bottom'. I can imagine it!" she nodded as she soundlessly giggled to herself, satisfied with the idea.  
She was too happy that she didn't realize it was said through her mouth and not on her mind.

"Cute bottom?" Moriyama who was acting as the referee heard it, and since there was a word 'cute' it easily stole his attention.

She literally froze from her seat.

"Kazanari " he called. She was getting nervous.  
Was her plan got blown off?  
Moriyama flipped his bangs before eyeing her "By 'senpai', Is she a girl?" he asked.

"E-eh?" she raised her hand and shook it.  
"N-No I was...um..." she was glad she didn't mention Kasamatsu's name, and it was also a good thing that Moriyama seemed got the wrong idea.

Moriyama frowned, "I see. Not a girl? Okay then." as if nothing happened, he turned back and continued on what he was doing.  
She sighed at ease, _so Moriyama-senpai is only interested to cute girls. Well that's comforting to understand._

Going back, now that the bottom and top players were decided, she can finally think of how she will write the first chapter.

She already had an idea but starting the first paragraph was the hardest.

First of, it must be interesting so that the readers would take their time reading until the last part.

Probably 2 hours of staring on her keyboard, she finally began with a little introductions according on what her mind imagined.

It was filled with Kasamatsu and Kise. She tried making them meet on a basketball match when they were in middle school which was immediately rejected knowing Kasamatsu was already on his third year. It just doesn't seem to connect.  
Instead, she decided to stick on her second idea which is when Kise was in middle school. He saw a match played by Kasamtsu so Kise became fascinated by the sport and ofcourse to him.

A love at first sight.

She frowned, that was kind of unrealistic, she thought.

Then, few seconds later, as if a bulb appeared on her right top head, she thought why not just make it in the present? They fell in love in the process of being teammates.

It was all fate that made Kise-kun chose Kaijou High.  
He met Senpai and that's it!

A captain-fellow player relationship

She smiled from her idea.

After several hours of typing and brainstorming, she finally finished her first chapter. Grinning to herself for making her own and first work.

She posted it wondering if it would click on the readers' taste. For now, she needs to give some rest to her tired eyes.

Yori flopped on her bed.

*Closes eyes*

*Opens eyes*

She remembered her alarm clock, being a not-morning person, that was the only thing she could rely on waking her up.  
She would just check if it was already set when...

*Blinks*

*Blinks*

"E-eh-whaaat?!"

It was already morning.

Seriously, she didn't notice it at all. She was too consumed on typing that she didn't realize the time.

Yuri ended up with zero sleep, not even a single wink.

Yet, bed was so comfy, she felt like it was telling her to just skip school and just get a long sleep.

Yes, skipping school would be a great idea but her life was not the same as it used to before. She now have club duties so skipping is a no-no especially knowing that she is not in a friendly situation with the basketball club captain.

What if she chose not to come? It would probably trigger the captain or coach Takeuchi to eject her on manager's position.  
"A manager must be responsible!" saying that and the like. Just how she would continue her story if ever?  
Also, she already posted the first chapter, the only thing that must be done is to continue and go on.  
So after picturing what might happen if she let herself fall on the seducing ambiance that her bed was giving, she quickly stood up to fix herself.

Yuri gathered her school stuffs while fighting her dead and tired eyes from closing.

Even her body felt so heavy due to long hours of sitting in front of her computer.

The skin under her eyes was definitely as dark as the night sky but worry not because it was her bangs' duty to hide them.

She kept on yawning during class so when break time finally came, she took the chance to get some nap at the clinic.

Her mind only woke up when she finally heard the bell hinting that the class was finally over.

She immediately dashed out to head at the school's gym preparing herself for another learning or as known as Yuri's gathering-ideas time.

This time, the team was on a team practice match. It quickly became her favorite part because it contains a lots of interactions between Kasamatsu and Kise, something like skin encounter whenever they defend each other.

As she saw rare sight, she would immediately write it down on her notepad.

When it seemed like there would be no more, she would shift her mind on dealing with her true task on this club.

On a long bond paper, she listed the club equipment that needed some repair. After that she'll have to hand it to Kasamatsu for verification.

When her eyes finally spotted the captain who just finished wiping his sweats, she immediately took the chance to approach and call him.

"Senpai!" the back of his body was facing her.

Kasamatsu didn't have to look back.  
He already knew who owns that voice. That surely belongs to her.  
It sounded so near from his ear, he could tell she was just behind.  
Upon her call, his shoulder slightly flinched.

Although, he already wiped most of his sweats, it seemed like he was sweating again.

He suddenly felt tense knowing she was just inches away from him.

Kasamatsu gulped.

Yuri blinked thinking why he wasn't bothered to turn on her direction.

Both was like waiting for each other's next movement.

Maybe he didn't notice? Yuri concluded so she decided to speak again.  
"Um Senpai, I got the checklist. I think it would be best if you take a look, just in case there's something wrong." she said, her tune gradually lowering at the end as if sensing an awkwardness.

A minute passed before he was able to speak, "A-Ah. I-is that so..."

It was as if he was in wary or nervous. His voice was stuttering and actually softer than what he always uses around his teammates. Well, it was just a feeling, she wasn't really sure about it.

"Is there something wrong Senpai?" she asked.

"Nothing! J-Just place it there" he quickly countered.

For the umpteenth time she blinked in confusion. The manly voice was back but still stammering. "By "there" you mean h-here?"

"Mn!"

Is that a yes? She sweat-dropped a little. _Well..._

"Okay then...I'm putting it here, on the floor..." she mumbled then slowly walked away to get some drinks for the team.

Before she could exit, she glanced back just to see Kasamatsu picking the paper on the floor.

_Eh? He really did pick it on the floor?!_

Surely, it was a little strange.  
Did he really have to do that? She wondered.

He should have just take it from her.

When she got back, it was Kise who handed the paper back forwarding Kasamatsu's message.  
"Senpai said it's all correct so you can submit it to coach." Kise smiled and went back to practice.

Again, for the second time, she wondered why Kasamatsu didn't do it personally.

She frowned on the paper while in deep thoughts trying to guess the reason why Kasamatsu was acting that way as if he didn't want to associate his self to her.

Then suddenly, a wild guess appeared on her mind.

_Does he hate me?_

_Is he mad?_

_But, why?_

She beamed her eyes at him who clearly far from being busy. He was chatting to Moriyama.

_I probably have done something wrong during these past two days as their manager._ Yuri assumed.

And then she noticed a bottle of Pocari on Kasamatsu's hand while others have a bottle of a certain nameless water.

_Hmmm_

Come to think of it, one of her task includes buying and giving drinks to the team every after their practice session so that also means it was her who bought those no-brand bottle of water.

_Could it be .._

On her horror, she realized that it was the source of her problem. The reason why Kasamatsu was mad at her (or what she believed).

Maybe Kasamatsu preferred that Pocari instead of this unknown water. "  
That was the reason why he was acting that way towards her. He wanted Pocari but she was buying unknown water all this time.

_I see._  
Her palm was covered on her mouth, finally realizing everything.

_I failed on my task even though it is just so simple._

Her other hand was clenching the paper.  
_Next time! No, tomorrow I'll do it right!_

After all, she can't afford to have Kasamatsu be that way towards her. He was the source of ideas and her dearest inspiration for the role of the main character in her story.

So, that "tomorrow" came and as what she had promised to herself, she bought a lot of Pocari before the practice ends.

Consecutively, she gave everyone their share as well as a dry towel.

She purposely made Kasamatsu as the last one, thinking she would also apologize for the mistake she did.

The captain just sat himself on the floor, still searching for breaths.  
He looks so tired, a perfect chance to offer this Pocari, she thought.

Kneeling, she stretched her arms, "Here Senpai! A bottle of Pocari!" putting some enthusiasm on her every word.

Instantly, Kasamatsu wince because of her sudden appearance beside him.  
In front of his face was a bottle of Pocari held by two hands of a certain girl.  
The sight he have surprised him that he almost pushed her hands away.

Just where the hell did she come from?! It was too abrupt.  
If it was his teammates, he would have probably kicked that person's face with his foot.  
It was like his body reaction whenever he was approached by someone without warning and as close as what this girl did.

He turned his face on the opposite side instead as he grab the bottle on her hand. "T-Thanks." he mumbled, trying to calm his nerve.

Seeing how he took it, her face lightened up. _I did it!_

Kasamatsu sighed at ease when he noticed that she finally left. He opened the bottle cup and poured it on his mouth.

He just made his first gulp when all of a sudden she appeared again on the same position.

This time, she was holding a towel. "How about a towel Senpai!" she beamed.

Kasamatsu accidentally spurted out his drinks, startled.

The girl who was oblivious that the captain was not liking her presence this close, reacted like how anyone would on this situation. Seeing how the water went all over his jersey, she quickly wipe his clothes all the way down on his lap using the towel on her hand.

"Wha-" His eyes widened, pushing her face away in the process. "S-Stop it!" he bellowed.

"Eh.."

He stole the towel on her hand and stood up putting in on top of his head as he walked away. His face had gotten red because of the interaction happened. It was his first time ever getting so close to a girl.

The attention of others drifted to her.

"Are, what happened Kazanari-san?" kise asked looking worriedly at her.

But she was frozen on her place. Just when she thought she finally did her job, she was wrong because it seemed like he was really angry now, for real.  
"I made Senpai mad." she mumbled quite in shock.

Kise glanced over at Kasamatsu before sighing as he rested his hands on his waist, "Mah~, don't think about that too much, Senpai is really like that sometimes." He cheered.

Kise smiled, "Just apologize later." he advised though at the bottom of his mind was also wondering why Kasamatsu acted that way so suddenly.

More importantly, he surely did see a little trace of his reddening cheeks. But he chose not to say any, instead, he said what he think would lighten the mood that suddenly turned gloom.

At the same time, Kobori who was resting at the bench noticed all and just put out a small sigh.

Of all people here, it was him who knew the reason why their captain was like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4... **  
**RnR please. :)**

* * *

0091girlonfire: Chapter 1 was great! Anyway, the character names are kinda weird, Kamasatsu and Sike?

Yuri-not13: you think so?! o(OwO)o

Where did you get that?

Yuri-not13: on whim! Absolutely on whim! :D

* * *

As if she could tell the truth!  
Although she believed that there was no way the person behind this URL would know the two, it was still safe to conceal the truth.

Actually, the person behind the URL '0091girlonfire' was the first person Yuri ever talked on this site called **fanfiction dot net**.

She also considered her as her first friend in the internet and the reason why she became fan of reading those kinds of stuffs.

Back then, a year ago, she registered on the said site just to read some romantic novel.

Something ordinary, nothing much, until one day she received an invitation on a forum.

It was boredom that made her clicked "yes" that time.

'0091girlonfire' was the founder of that forum and the purpose of that was for members to share and recommend stories they like.  
Right now, she was now one of the active members. She knew two things about the person behind that URL.

She was a fujoshi and a girl too.

It was after all one of the rules in the internet - don't give too much personal information.

So they went on by calling each other by their username. Though they actually in good terms, the two haven't yet talked about personal matter since every time they chat, the topic would always be about characters and stories they currently obsessing on.

* * *

Saturday and Sunday went quickly. She wasn't able to write the second chapter even though she gathered lots of ideas because of what happened the last time.

She had been thinking about it and how she would apologize to Kasamatsu.

When Monday came, she still had no plan.

So when she entered the gymnasium, the only thing she had was her nervousness and worries of what might happen.

What if Kasamatsu rejected her on the club because she was just a failure as a manager?

How she would finish her story?

Without him, it would be hard…and of course without this club, there would be no Kise too.

The two were after all the main cast, her inspiration, the source of her ideas, motivation and just everything.

Also, the fact that she picked the basketball theme, she needed to see what was happening on a basketball club to understand what she should write.

She sighed for the thousand times as she watched the players coming one by one. They greeted her normally, as for Kasamatsu, they didn't have the opportunity to talk which was actually how it was since the beginning.

He was like miles away from her.  
During and after practice, her eyes didn't leave the captain.

He seemed too focus on playing.

He was also distant towards her to the point where she was starting to get uncomfortable.

Of course, as the captain, of all people, he should be the closest to her just because she was the manager.

With nothing to do, she just sighed hoping it would lessen her worries.

"You sure is sighing a lot today. What's wrong?" And she sighed again before she mumbled her reply, "Senpai hates me."

It was Moriyama who asked her while getting his drinks on the container behind her.  
Her mind was too focused on Kasamatsu that she forgot to hand the team their drinks.

She also wasn't aware that Kise and Moriyama were the ones who took in charge of buying drinks.  
Moriyama drank half of his Pocari while studying her expression but no luck. He really couldn't tell what kind of expression she was using because of that ragged hair.

That haircut is seriously annoying, he thought.

Beside Moriyama was Kobori who was just silently resting.

No one expected him to mingle with this conversation since it was a known fact that he was not the type to be interested on such topic.

But somehow, he felt pity for the girl who was only doing her job yet receiving that kind of treatment.

Though it wasn't like it was Kasamatsu's fault either. He knew he had his reason for this.

"Kazanari," he called with his deep voice which stole her attention.  
It was rare after all for him to give advice and more importantly about her failure of being their club's manager.

"Kasamatsu isn't mad because of you" he said placidly.

She frowned. _Wow, Kobori-senpai does talk too, huh?_

Moriyama was quietly watching but not bothered to listen, wondering how she would look like without those bangs and if she even know what a scissors look like or what a hair salon means. Girl should be taking their looks in proper to be cute.

Kobori wanted it to end on that since he wouldn't want to spill their captain's secret but she asked.  
"How did you say so, Kobori-senpai?"  
The tall and well-built man looked first at Kasamatsu who was practicing some shootings, again, their captain sure was working so hard. It should be their break time yet he was already on the court.

He sighed, "Kasamatsu isn't good on dealing with girls" and that was all. He left to avoid any further questions.  
Yuri blinked. The countless sighing she had been doing a while ago turned into blinking. For a moment, she was unable to follow what Kobori said.

"What does that even mean?" she asked to herself.

"What is?" Moriyama snapped back to reality and asked.

"Hmm, about Kasamatsu-senpai not good on dealing with girls." she replied with the same words that Kobori used.  
The ladies-man who was unfazed a while ago blinked as he frowned a little. "What did you say?"

"Kasamatsu is not good on dealing with girls " she repeated.  
Having that newly acquired fact for the third time on her mind, she finally grasped the meaning behind it.

_Huh?! Eh?!_

Moriyama narrowed his eyes to his captain's direction, slightly in disbelief.

_Kasamatsu is?_  
He didn't know whether to believe it or not. _Why would he not be? What if it's a cute girl?  
_  
He stood up and approached Kasamatsu.

With stern face, he called "Kasamatsu."

With the usual frown on his face, their captain paused and turned his head, "What? If you're done resting, go back and pract-"

The taller player didn't wait him to finish as he directly went on his question, "Is it true, you're not good with girls?"

Kise who was practicing with Kasamatsu trailed his eyes to the two, "E-eh? Senpai is?!" Kise blurted out, surprised.

His captain that could casually hit him was actually not good with 'girls' yet to him, girls were considered as part of his everyday life.

On the other hand, Yuri was back on analyzing things.

_Senpai is not good on dealing with girls?_

_Why? Because…..?  
_  
_Hmmmm. Is he…._

She tried to dig for some hypothesis about that matter as to why would Kasamatsu be like that?

"Eh?!" she suddenly shouted that the team mistakenly took as her reaction on Moriyama's question.

The captain heard it and to be honest, he was holding back his embarrassment. "Idiot! What are you s-saying! Go back on practice!"

Moriyama translated that as his way of saying "no". Instantly, it eased him. After all, he was planning on picking some girls after Inter high so everyone should come including the captain.

Kobori could only shook his head from the corner while feeling sorry to all member of this club.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the side, one person took everything wrong.  
She wasn't listening at all even though Kasamatsu already answered.  
It didn't reach her ears since her mind was too occupied with her own idea, believing her own understanding regarding that matter.

_Senpai isn't good with girls because he likes the opposite gender more?!  
That...might be the case._

_What a big revelation._

_See, i knew it!_ She thought, tapping her fist on her heart softly as if an angel touched and cleansed her worried soul to calm it.

_Does it also means he is not interested with girls?_ She smiled.

The depressing ambiance around her a while ago suddenly disappeared.

_This is so interesting!_ She was suddenly determined.

Just like that, the chapter three was formed on her mind.  
'Kasamatsu being drawn closer to Kise because of his shyness to girls.'  
She nodded cheery because of her new idea, jotting it down on her memo pad.

"I see, Kasamatsu, that's good then." Moriyama said but Kise on the other hand was being suspicious.  
There was something strange about that, he thought.  
No matter how you put it, the scene connected it all.

How Kasamatsu often asked him to deliver his message to Yuri, a girl.

The thing that happened last time with him and Yuri.

In addition too, the way he sounded nervous when he answered Moriyama's question.

There must be something going on.  
It was probably true.  
Kasamatsu, their irritable captain was indeed not good with girls or it might as well be something more than that.

It piqued his curiosity, somehow.  
No matter what it was, the blonde was sure of only one thing.  
\- Finding the answer would be fun.

"I wonder….." _Is Kasamatsu-senpai really has that kind of problem?_

* * *

For Kise Ryouta, girls were something that people shouldn't be afraid of because they were actually harmless.

Though, they can be noisy sometimes or annoying, still, it shouldn't be something that would be hard to deal with.

When Moriyama asked Kasamatsu, it was not like their captain really did give his answer, right? It was more like shoving the topic to something else.

He wanted to know even though he shouldn't because that had nothing to do with basketball and with him.

But honestly, it was confusing and at the same time interesting.

On his case, girls were like everywhere, yet, never once he thought of hating or not liking them

He was wondering, to the point where he couldn't just take any inappropriate guess anymore.

What he wanted was the truth.

* * *

It was shortly when lunch break hit, he scrolled on his contact list to find someone who would join him on finding the so-called truth.

He texted Moriyama but said he was busy.

The same applied to the rest of his closest teammates.

So when his eyes spotted a certain girl who seemed doing nothing but just loitering around, on whim he called her.

"Ah, Kazanari-san!" the blonde plastered a big smile which somehow startled the girl.

They were acquainted because they belonged on the same club, yes, but, she didn't expect that he would call her on a public place like here at their school hallway.

She just got off from girl's comfort room and was about to head back on her classroom.

She cocked her head, not sure why the ace of the team suddenly called her.

"Kise-kun?"

Well, as his company, she'd be fine, he thought.

After all, she was also part of the basketball club.

He answered with a grin. "Neh, I've just thought of something fun."

"Fun?" Yuri flashed out a look, quite dubious about the way he said the word 'fun' and added by the look he had.

She was skeptically looking at the person on her front.

He smiled, bending a little to level his mouth to her left ear as he whispered, "Do you want to know if Senpai really is bad with girls?" his face was actually emitting a proud smile. _See, good idea isn't it?_

Her eyes, upon hearing, quickly sparkled in amusement.  
_Oh, that sounds fun._  
She wanted to say that but what would be the use of it anyway?  
She already had her idea and she wanted to stick with it.

She aired her hand in front of her chest, "I'll pass."

Kise suddenly slumped his shoulder, "What, why? Isn't it fun? Come'n!" he protested.

"We would also see what kind of person Senpai is inside their classroom!." he added with small smirk in the end.

_Hmm._

The black-haired girl blinked as she gave it a second thought.

"Ohh…" nodding slowly when she realized something. _I might gather some ideas about that!_

Yuri coughed coolly, "O-Okay, why not? I'm free right now anyway." she said hiding the fact that the idea suddenly turned on her favor.

* * *

"That is his classroom." Kise pointed out.

They went and peeked beside the door of their Senpai's classroom while as much as possible hiding their presence.

Although there was no way they would be seen because Kasamatsu was looking on the direction of the window while gazing outside, with his chin being supported by his palm. In short, he seemed too busy on his position.

The two watched him carefully.  
"Hmm, what is he doing?" Kise asked.

"Well, sitting, I suppose." She replied which made Kise grimaced. That was not what he meant with that question.

It was their first time being together yet she was already giving the impression as if she was mocking him.

"H-he's… kind of a normal?" Yuri mumbled with a little tune of disappointment. _Senpai is just quietly sitting on his chair. And that position! Isn't that the most overrated seat for main characters?!_

Kise grimacing expression came back, "What do you mean? Of course Senpai is normal."  
Somehow, he couldn't cope up with her words.

She shook her head slowly as she smiled in satisfaction and admiration regarding Kasamatsu's seating position while completely ignoring the person with her. _Senpai really suits to be the main character, as expected!_

Determined to find more interesting aside from that, she poked her head a little inside the room to get a better view around.  
She noticed how the rest of his classmates were gathered in a circle while chatting with one another.  
Yet, Kasamatsu was alone on the corner as if not bothered.

"Why is he alone? Is he a loner?" she wondered.

Her partner in crime did the same so their head were now vertically aligned beside the door.

He raised a brow disagreeing on what she said.  
His Senpai was not a loner, he knew that.  
Maybe he was not just in the mood to talk with anyone.  
"That's not possible, Kazanari-san."

"Oh someone's approaching!" she said carelessly.

"Ah, sshh lower your voice. Senpai might hear us."

And then the two watched and waited. It was a girl. She approached Kasamatsu alone.  
"She is probably the class president. Mn! That glasses and those pile of papers said it all. A class president type indeed." She said.  
It was overly used on the mangas and stories she had read.

Kise frowned, _What is she saying?_ "Class president type?"

"Yes!"

Kise sweat dropped, _I don't get it, but well_, "You shouldn't be judging someone by their looks." he mumbled.

"I wonder what she is saying. Senpai isn't even looking her in the eyes."

When the glasses-girl jerked her head down as if trying to meet Kasamatsu's eye, he quickly turned his head on the opposite.

Is he avoiding her? Kise thought.

"I think Senpai doesn't really like girls…." Kise voiced out what he concluded on his mind.

Yuri nodded. Of course he is. "I agree!"

"Maybe, Kasamatsu-senpai is after all bad with girls." The scene he saw supported it. "I wonder why…"

Yuri blinked as she straightened her body to glance at the blonde. "Hmm, I see, you're still going on that Kise-kun."  
She crossed her arms while giving some sharp nods, acting as if she was some-kind of a Kasamatsu-expert before delivering her point.  
"Of course, Senpai is not interested with them."

"Eh? Is there something you knew about Senpai?" the blonde asked, puzzled by what she meant with that.

She aired her forefinger, twiddling it on the air. "How naïve Kise-kun, based on my observation, Senpai doesn't like them because he prefers if it's the opposite gender. Look, can't you notice how easy it is for him to talk with boys?" she blabbered.

One second passed, she realized what she was saying.

_Wait, what did I-_

Her hands quickly moved to cover her mouth as she turned on her back.

While, Kise cocked his head to one side in confusion. Yes, he heard it right and he understood the whole statement but he seemed doubting his own understanding.

He cracked a small laugh, slightly baffled. "Well, are you saying…." He narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to continue his words or not, "….that Senpai is…um"

_Think. Now. Fast. Counter. Attack._

Yuri turned around to face him as she waved her hands to oppose what she said a while ago. "Aha-ha. No-no-no! That's not it! I was just…." _What I was? Eto,_ "…b-blabbering!"

Huh? Kise though was still bothered of what she said.  
"What am I saying, Haha, I think Senpai is just probably shy…" she immediately followed.

He sure heard something like "he prefers the opposite".  
Kise smiled, somehow gauche with the current situation.  
He couldn't help but not ignore that term. "I think…I heard something about Senpai might be into opposite gender or something."

She winced, having trouble to maintain eyes with the blonde. Abruptly, she tapped his arm. "He-he, w-what are you saying Kise-kun. I d-didn't say that." She denied, voice was rough caused by smiling with tight-lips. Anyway, it was a good thing her bangs was hiding her obvious agitated expression.

_You sure did!_ Kise gave a big and tired sigh, ignoring it.

_No use. She's playing innocent._  
The ace let his eyes bored on her.

As she, continued emitting her innocent-like smile.  
_Buy it! It's for the 'You' in my story's sake!_

A minute passed and no one spoke about that topic again. Putting that aside, the two sighed internally.

"Look! Senpai just made a move!" she interrupted the serious air around them.

Kise went to check the room again, focusing his eyes back to their captain. He was again alone. "What part of him  
move?"

"T-the finger…..forefinger, in the right."

_This girl!_ He felt like he shouldn't have asked her to accompany him.

Yuri bit her lips, resting her palm on her chest to check if her heart was still there and beating normal.  
_T-that was close._

"S-Senpai is just shy, right? Right?" she said again.

"He probably is. I wonder why though."  
The two went back on their previous position, still gazing at their Senpai waiting for something to happen that might give them more idea.

"In terms of look, Senpai is actually good-looking, although I'm better."

Yuri frowned upon hearing, _Wow, I admire his confidence._  
True, but, "Your point is?" she sneered softly.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Kise asked.

Yuri's eyes widened automatically because of the word 'girlfriend'.

"Ha? No way! NO WAY!" she beamed out imitating the letter "X" using her arms. There was even some exasperated head shaking in the end.

Kise pulled his head back upon her sudden reaction. "Kazanari-san, y-you're reactions are strange." he said as he made an awkward smile.  
_If Senpai has a girlfriend, then, what would happen to you Kise-kun?!_ Was what she meant by those exaggerated response.

"E-Eh?"

_Ah, geez, she's really weird._

"You two, what are you doing here?" a voice appeared, a familiar voice that the two knew. It belongs to their calm and reserved Senpai.  
"Uh, senpai?"  
"K-Kobori-senpai?!"  
What's with her surprised reaction?

"Um we're just-"

Yuri stepped forward, "We are not doing what you think it is Senpai! R-right, Kise-kun?

Kise blinked and gave a sharp nod, "O-Of course." But she doesn't have to hide it though. Still, Kise chose to go along since she already started it.

"T-there's no way we will spy Kasamatsu-senpai or something related to that, right?! Kise-kun?"!"

_Ah, she said it._ Kise sighed.

Kobori's eyes shifted to the blonde, still as calm as when he first came.

"Ahaha~ well, I guess Kazanari-san is a bad liar though."

She blinked twice upon realization that it was like she already said everything.

"Why would you do that?" Kobori asked.

Kise sighed, pouting on the direction inside the classroom, "Kobori-senpai, I don't get it. Why Kasamatsu-senpai would hate girls." he asked.

Hate?  
That was rather a too strong emotion to use.

Kobori peeked past their shoulder seeing how Kasamatsu seemed occupied by the scenery outside.

He couldn't get why they were being curious about this matter.  
Yet, to end this whole-spying thingy, he thought he might as well tell them the truth.  
"Kasamatsu doesn't hate them. He just haven't spoken to a girl before."

Kise blinked before raising a brow in disbelief, "Eh, you mean….n-never? Not even once or…?"

Kobori made a nod.

The girl beside Kise frowned. "That's a lie." she mumbled.

It was hard for her to grasp that newly acquired fact. Of all, she would want to stay with her thought of Kasamatsu being uninterested with girls instead of him being a shy-type man. Although it surely was a cute thing for a story but that only applies on Shoujo Mangas.

"That's impossible, I just saw a girl approached him." Kise said still in disbelief in which made the girl beside him made some nod of acknowledgement. "That's right!"

"Hmm but I don't think Kasamatsu made a word instead of a 'Mn' and 'No'."

"Well, isn't that still equivalent of Senpai talking to them?" The girl interjected.

"No, it's not counted as a conversation." Kobori stated. "Anyway, break is over so you two should go back to your own classroom." the tall and muscular player suggested.

Kise nodded still having a hard time to accept it.

Kobori walked past through them and went inside the same classroom but before everything came to end, he heard the girl asked him again, "Senpai! You're in the same class as Senpai?"

"That's confusing, Kazanari-san." Kise muttered.

Kobori nodded.

Suddenly, she knitted her brows, "Then….you and Senpai often talk?"

"Yes." being on the same class and club, that was only normal. So, Kobori couldn't get why she was plastering that kind of look as if it was a big deal. Actually, she was in shock.

"Then Kobori-senpai and Kasamatsu-senpai are actually close?!" she beamed as she leaned forward.

Kobori raised a brow, "We get along just fine." What has gotten to her all of a sudden? "Kazanari, why are you asking this?"

But her reply was a robotic shaking of head.

Does it mean Kobori-senpai shares much more time with him unlike Kise-kun?

Ah, I'm not liking that situation.  
Yuri bit her lips.

I don't know if it's just me but the way she reacts over Kasamatsu-senpai is strange, Kise thought while eyeing the face of the girl.

He sighed, "Well, Kobori-senpai, we'll go ahead." The blonde chimed in.

So, that was it. Kise who was curious about Kasamatsu a while ago shifted to him being confused with the girl beside him.

There must be something going on judging all her reactions a while ago.

On their way back, she was unexpectedly quiet. He had noticed it already the first time he saw her. She was too odd for a manager. She said and asked a lot of irrelevant things and her reactions seemed different most of the times as if hiding something.  
However, he couldn't tell nor predict it.

"Kazanari, see you later at the gym" he waved his hand and went on the right hallway.

She nodded a little, mind was off again somewhere. It was wandering. She couldn't erase the thought of Kobori being with Kasamatsu. Even during classes, she couldn't think of a new idea for her storyline because Kobori would always pop inside her brain. It was like telling her mind that the one who must have Kasamatsu was him and not Kise.

Honestly, she didn't like it. She was too biased for Kise.  
During practice too, she shook her head thousands of times. Her mind was corrupted because of that pairing. Yes, Kobori might be a good and nice person but just being nice won't do.

"Ugh!" she was gritting her teeth hardly.

She placed her palm on her forehead,_ I'm sorry Kobori-senpai but Kise-kun is after all more appropriate for Senpai._  
Imagining him being together with Kasamatsu doesn't give that satisfaction she felt the first time she saw the blonde and the captain together back at the convenient store. In short, there was no spark.

This problem of her went on during the whole time of practice session of Kaijou Team.  
She just couldn't get her mind to focus to the point where she thought of hitting her head on a hard place just to get her brain and imagination right and back to the way they used to.

After an hour of sulking on her position, she had thought of only one thing that can cure this.  
Just let her see some new interaction from Kise and Kasamatsu then everything would revert back to normal.

Quickly, she searched for the two just to find a swoosh in the air.  
The gym was empty. She was the only one inside.

Did they already left?! Was she too absorbed on thinking?  
Maybe they went home already, she thought.  
_Ah, how nice of them.  
_  
She stood up and sighed.  
Sulking and worrying won't change this knowing they were not here anymore so Yuri decided to fulfill her task as the manager.  
Her plan for this day was to help in cleaning the gymnasium and since there was no one left, she decided to do it on her own. This might shift her thoughts away from that problem too. She went on the storage area to get a mop and other cleaning tools.  
I'll focus on cleaning to get this imagination out of my mind.  
She mopped the floor, corner to corner making sure that all areas were secured and cleaned.  
She only stopped when she literally get her image on the floor, amazed with her first successful task as a club manager. Though it wasn't really her task to clean, she just thought about helping that leads on doing it on her own just because she was too consumed on deep thoughts a while ago.

Realizing how tired she became when she finished, her knees dropped on the floor and in a minute, her body followed.  
She laid down herself on the floor while gasping for breaths.

On cue, someone appeared, still wearing his practice shorts and shirt completely bathed in sweat.  
"Kazanari-san? Why are you still-" The blonde trailed off noticing the sparkling of the floor, "Did you mop the floor by yourself?" He asked making his way on crouching beside her.

She tilted her head slightly to eye him, "Y-yes! Kise-kun, why are you still here?"

_I should be the one asking that._ He gazed around, in disbelief for what she had done.  
"Ah yes, I just finished jogging."

"I see." Her breathing finally stable.

"You're so dedicated. How cool." Yuri smiled while complimenting the ace.

"You must be tired, are you okay?" Kise asked.

"It's been so long since I did something like this."

"Mmm, but you don't actually need to do-"

She opened her eyes widely, "Eh?! Is this not allowed?"

Kise aired his hand slightly, "Uh no not that, it's just that we have our own school personnel who clean-"

"But I want to be a help for the team." she interrupted softly.

"Eh?"

"Also there is actually something that I don't want to remember, keeping myself busy is the only way to shift my mind." she mumbled.

He couldn't tell if she was sad because he couldn't see her face at all but he was sure her voice was different. It was lacking the energy she had always with her. Or was it because she was too tired to speak?

There was a towel around his neck, he took it and wiped his sweats on his back while moving his way on sitting beside her. He rested both of his arms behind as a support while sitting flatly on the floor with his knees stretch.

He thought of resting a bit before leaving as well as accompanying the girl for a while.  
"Is it about Kasamatsu-senpai?" It was just a guess attempt judging the reactions she had when they spied their captain.

She nodded without hesitation.  
Kise grinned. "As I thought." He mumbled as if he realized something.

"What is?" Somehow, the scenes connected it all.

"Kazanari-san…is Senpai the reason why you applied on this club even though you have no idea what to do as a manager?" Kise wanted more information that would support his theory.

She snapped,_ No idea what to do? How did he know that?_

She blinked, "Wha- Kise-kun, am I that obvious?!" she sat up quickly to faced the blonde, "But I've done a lot of research on what a manager does, am I still doing it wrong?!" she scratched her scalp, agitated.

The blonde reached for his arm and shook it, "Don't get it wrong, Kazanari-san, you're doing just fine…" he explained to comfort her while awkwardly sweating.

_Seriously, she even made a research? Is she this dedicated on being a manager?_

"I'm referring on your first day because you don't seem to understand what to do…"_ And have she already forgotten it? I was the one she asked on that matter._

"Ah…I see," she said, now calm. "You can say he is one of the reason." She inched up her lips, _The second is you and third would be is to see your relationships go on._  
Or more like, for her to fantasize the two.

However, the blonde somehow got a different idea and it was on the opposite.

No doubt about it, she likes Senpai, that is for sure.

Kise placed his hand on her shoulder, "Alright then, I'll support you from behind."

_Support?_ Yuri inspected his reaction.

For a moment there, he seemed to know something about her because if not, then why would he said he'll support her?

She gaped before zooming her face to Kise, "Wait, don't tell me you know…" She cleared her throat._ Is there a possibility? I've been doing my best not to show that side of me._ She blinked and jerked her head, "Is there something that you-…um," finger pointed directly on her face, "…about me…eto, you know something about…me?"

Kise smiled, "Hmm, let's say, I've just proved something." And again, regarding on her reactions when they spied the captain and about what she said just now - Of Kasamatsu being one of her reasons for joining the club.

She cocked her head. "..and that is?" Her inner self was sweat-dropping and nervously praying that he didn't know and that he was talking about something different than that fact.

The ace player chuckled before whispering, "You're infatuated to Senpai? Is it, is it?~"

She leaned backward, frowning as she tried to define what infatuated supposed to mean.

Infatuated? That is…. "Wait, you mean 'me'?" she slumped her shoulder, quite confused, "…as in me? Right?" Though she understood it, she still wanted to make sure if that was really what Kise was implying.

Kise nodded and seemed enjoying the situation. "Isn't it interesting to find out that Senpai haven't yet made any conversations with other girls?" Spreading his arm around, as if giving a point, "This could be your chance, Kazanari-san! And uh, don't worry I'll help you!" Kise winked.

She shook her head in a slow pace, "No…" and gradually turned fast, "No…No….No…No…. No way Kise-kun!" she shouted. _Is he saying that I like Senpai that way?!_

Kise blinked in surprised. Just how many No is that? "W-well…" Seemed like his tight smiling lips was frozen on his face.

_S-should I enlighten his mind so he can realize that it should be him to feel that way to Kasamatsu-senpai?!_ Yuri's mind was raging especially seeing that Kise's face was like still insisting on that thing he said.

She rasised a hand, "Kise-kun, I'm not!" she denied.

"Mah, Kazanari-san..you don't have to be shy about-"

"NO." she repeated, broadening her eyes.

_Ah, that's another 'No'._ Kise sighed. "Okay, if you say so."

She crossed her arms, and nodded at ease. "Thanks."

He bit his lips trying to suppress the smile that wanted to form.  
She's being shy to admit it when it all shows on her actions.

Yuri narrowed her eyes. For sure, he is still going on that.

It was interesting, Kise thought.

She pressed the side of her head. What kind of misinterpretation is this? She could only put a facepalm on all of this.

"I'm not even interested on my own love life here." She mumbled.

That was a fact. For someone like her, she'd prefer the couples on the stories she had read to be together to the point where she would be glad to trade her own happiness just for them to be together and be happily in love. Their happiness was her happiness. That would be much more satisfying than her being in a relationship. She'd rather read about other two persons falling in love. These were the things she wanted to add so Kise would understand her point but she couldn't. There was no way he would understand that, she thought.

"Okay, Okay, ~" was his reply.

_He really believes on that._

He stood up offering a hand to Yuri, "Can you stand?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Tomorrow um…you're going to do this again?" He was snickering as he spoke.

Yuri didn't really like the situation, she felt like Kise was up to something that would only be fun for him.

"Why? I know you're plotting something." She muttered.  
"Eh~? No way, I'm not." Kise playfully smiled.

Oh that smile, she won't be fooled by that.

On the other hand, Kise couldn't wait for it. Setting her and Kasamatsu together, he wondered how that would turn out or what it would be like.


End file.
